Not Hyne, It's Quistis
by Gpilot04
Summary: UPDATED Chpt 7! Someone wants Quistis, so he turns the whole Garden into Trepies, but three managed to avoid the disease: Irvine, Seifer, and Rinoa. How will they save Quistis?
1. Intro

^_^

Disclaimers: I don't own them so ^!![to those who don't know what that means, hold up your hand into a fist and let that little dent become your finger in the middle!] Buhahahahahahaha!!!

Nott Hyne, It's Quistis

It was an eerie night on a full moon like this.The serene forest deceives people of the ravenous monsters that roam about.But there, in the forest beside the Fire Cavern, East of the Balamb Garden, a bon fire burns.Huddle towards the heat, a group, a tribe, a cult as you would called it, were hooded and it darkened their face to hide the features.All dressed in peach robes with brown ropes served as belts, they faced their palms toward the fire, then the glow of the moon, absorbing its radiant glow.They chant.

"Trepe Trepe Trepe Trepe…"Then a leader stood up.He wore a white robe; he took off his hood.Everything was silent.

"The meeting has started," he said in a low voice.His dark hair and eyes glistened like the smile he flashed."And I am proud to say that the Day draws near for the awakening of a new world…" This dashing man snapped his fingers and a humbled one stepped forward, head low, presenting a bottle with peach-colored liquid sloshing about.

"This…" he exclaimed, holding it to his cult."This is the beginning of the Day.It will be planned out that this will be poured into the Garden's water supply in the crack of dawn tomorrow so everyone will be converted to Trepies!!Tell a soul and your soul will be damned by the devil itself also known as…" The crowd covered their ears and moan, as if the name about to be spoken will curse them."…Rinoa!"The people screamed and moaned.

"Now let us pray to this quiet night to hope for a better life…" Silence was heard until there was a crunching noise.It was getting louder.

"What the hell?!" The leader spoke as soon as a T-rexsaur came charging through snapping.

"Rooooooaaaaaaaaaarrr!!!"It plowed through the group.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" They ran for their dear lives back to their safety in the Garden.The leader went to the water supply first before going to Balamb.He tipped the liquid over and watched it bubbled.The blueness engulfed the potion and it seemed to satisfy the leader.He went off.His evil laughter echoing through the halls and pipes.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

_"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"_

[knock knock]Squall rolled over in his sleep.[knock knock]He steadied himself up.

'Who the hell is up at this hour at my door?!'He shifted to the door and opened it yawning.He saw none other but a raven-haired girl.

"Rinoa?What are you doing here? [yawn]"He rubbed his eyes.

"I heard something and I got scared.Can I sleep here tonight?"Her eyes widened and lips saddened.

'For the love of Hyne, why doesn't she ask one of the girls…!'He scratched his head.'My god, she's giving those puppy eyes.They never work.But I spoil her too much.'

"Yeah.Just don't tell anyone."Squall moved aside for his princess to step inside.She pounced on the bed and was absorbed by the surrounding sheets.He sat on the floor and pulled a comforter away, preparing his night on the ground.

"Just don't step on me when you wake up…like last time……" he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Incoming

:)

Disclaimers: All rights reserved, meaning I don't own Ff8 or the book called "The Silver Kiss" so don't sue.

Not Hyne, It's Quistis!

It was a Saturday morning and Quistis rolled around in her bed.

'Saturday.My favorite day.No papers to grade.Just bed all day.'She spun to her nightstand, covered in light green blankets.Her soft hand reached out and grabbed a book entitled "The Silver Kiss" and the spectacles that laid on top.Her head with disheveled locks of gold popped out.Glasses on, she flipped the book to the page she marked.

'Reading romance on a Saturday morning…Yes, I am truly pathetic…'She flipped to her stomach and devoured the words her eyes saw.Then there was a knock.She ignored it and kept reading.

"I know you are in there, Quistis!!"Silenced with a flipping page.

"Aren't you sick of those teen romance novels?"Quistis stopped.She closed this novel and put on her peach robe to conceal her white lacey nightgown.She stepped to the door and it revealed none other than the early bird.

"What brings you here in this hour Selphie?"Quistis took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes."And how did you know I was…reading?"

"Because I bought you that book, Quist, knowing that you were a love-sick fool with Squ-"

"Shh!!"Quistis hushed her."People might be awake."

"Sorry.Anyways, Cid broke his microphone for the intercom so he sent me to tell you that there's a new student and wants you to show HIM around," the brunette said, nudging her."You might like him.Just like a romance novel."She sighed."How romantic!"Followed by giggles.

"Tch.Tell Cid I'll be right up."Quistis closed the door as the girl bounced away.Quistis went to brush her teeth and change into her usual attire.'Is being a Instructor again, really worth it?'She asked herself while she combed her hair.'Will I lose it again?'She walked out the door, straight to the Headmaster's office.Unaware of the poison sinking into the water before the crack of dawn.

\*/

Rinoa woke up and stretched, yawning.She flopped over the side of the bed and peered at her loving boyfriend.'Just like a baby.'She smiled.'And like a baby, he can be so difficult.'She leaned over and gave him a peck.He stirred, eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning Squally!"She sat up as he sat up, rubbing his head."Have a good sleep?"

"I guess.You should try sleeping on a floor…" he shifted to one side and picked at something."With a rock on your back."He flung the pebble aside and walked to the bathroom.Rinoa rolled her eyes.'Not even a 'Good morning.''She climbed out and sighed.'What was that noise I heard.Sounded like laughter?Oh well.Must be a prank.'

If only it was that…

\*/

[ding] The elevator rose and stopped.Doors opened and Quistis strode out.She pushed the door opened and Cid was there talking to a student.

"Ah, Instructor Trepe," Cid greeted.The student tensed."This is new student transferred from ah…"

"Trabia."

"Er, yes.Please meet Simon Keeling, a Trabia SeeD.Do show him around the Garden."This Simon Keeling turned around and flashed his smile.Black spike hair, brown war eyes, and a charming smile, Quistis quickly knew his position. 

'God dammit, why do I have to get stuck with a Trepie on a Saturday?!Damn damn damn damn damn damn!!'

"I'm Instructor Trepe," she pretended to smile and held out her hand.

"Pleasure," he said and took her hand.Instead of shaking it, he bent down and kissed it, never taking his eyes off Quistis.

'What the hell??!!!Is he coming on to me??!!'Quistis pulled her hand back.'Bastard.I hope Irvine loves being a Sniper.'

"Please show Mr. Keeling around.You might as well teach him the lessons so he can catch up," Cid said.He dismissed them and Quistis walked off, Simon trailing after her.

"You walk fast, Instructor," he said, trying to keep up.

'All the better to get away from YOU, you freakin……freak!'

"Well, I don't like to be slow," she stepped in the elevator and Simon stepped inside too.

"So where to?"He smiled, hoping to make her smile back.Mission: Complete Failure.

"I might as well take you around the Garden to explain everything," she said.She faked a smile.Simon smirked to himself.

'I am such a stud.'

'He is such a piece of crap.'

So the whole morning before anyone woke up, Quistis had to drag herself around the Garden explaining where is where, what is what, blah blah blah, so and so.So in the end, Quistis was relieved when the students start to show up.

"Well I guess this is the end of the tour.You might as make some friends or study.You are free to do whatever," Quistis said, and put her hand out to shake."I hope you enjoy your days here."'I hope he moves so I can enjoy my days here.'

"Of course I will."He shakes her hand this time but holds it a little longer.Quistis pulled it back.

'Ugh.I am no longer sanitized.'She walked back to the cafeteria, hopefully to find her friends there.Which they were.

"Hey Quistis!!Over here!"Selphie waved her arms around.Quistis trotted to the seated friends who just came too."So what was this guy like?Anything like those books?"

Everyone shot her a weird look.

"What guy?What Books?" Irvine asked.Rinoa and Squall looked at Quistis for answers too.

"New kid.Trepie."Everyone sighed.Selphie rolled her eyes.

"That sucks.I won't be surprised if this Garden is infested with them," she laughed.Rinoa laughed too.

"Well, if they don't mess with my hot dogs, then I'm environment friendly," Zell said."Speaking of which, I'm going to get some."He left his chair and dashed to the hot dog line.

"Well, I don't know why you turn down these Trepies, Quistis," Rinoa started."They might not be as bad as they seem to be."Quistis snorted.'She doesn't know what it is like to have a fan club when you only want one person…' her eyes dazed to Squall.'He's just like a dream…'

"Instructor Trepe, mind if I join your friends for breakfast?"Quistis turned around to see what she didn't want to see.Simon.'Ugh!And he's just like a nightmare!'

"How the hell are you?" Irvine said, moving a bit closer to Quistis."We never saw you here before."

"Irvine, please be nice," Rinoa scolded.She turned to the new kids."Of course you can."

Simon was about to sit in Zell's seat, which was between Selphie and Quistis.But then Zell came along.

"What the hell?My seat is taken!"Simon stood back up.

"Sorry," he apologized."I guess Quistis hasn't introduced me yet, so…I'm Simon Keeling."

"I'm Rinoa."

"Squall."

"Hey!You can call me Selphie."

"Irvine," then he mumbled, "you freakin……freak."

"My seat!Uh, I mean, I'm Zell."

"Nice to meet you all.Why don't I get you guys some water.What would you want Quistis?" Simon put on his "smile" and looked at Quistis, waiting for her reply.

"It's Instructor Trepe to you, Mr. Keeling," Quistis retorted.'Trying to get fresh with me?Not in a life time.'

"Sorry.So what do you want?"

"Nothing.I have to grade some papers.I'll see you in class on Monday," she said, and she left.Simon shrugged and went to the fountain.

"Make mine BOTTLED water!Not the junk the Garden serves!" Irvine called out, but David didn't hear."Garden water has chlorine and other junk.It will ruin your smile," he said when the others looked at him weirdly."What?It's true!Anyways, I'm leaving."

Simon looked around and filled 5 cups of the Garden's fountain water.He snickered to the plan that was unknown to the students.He noticed many other were drinking from the fountain too, for who would want to buy bottled water for money when it's served right in the Garden?

"Here you go!Anyways, I think I have to go now," Simon said [a/n: hehehehe, hint pun] and took off, but smiled a wicked smile.

Everybody shrugged and ate what they must while drinking the poisoned water that soon will control their minds.

[to all those Irvine/Quistis fans out there: I present this little scenario]

Quistis walked around the garden park.A hand tapped on her shoulder, disturbing her thoughts and thinking it was Simon, she pulled out her whip and gave it a snap.Only to find a frighten Irvine.

"Whoa!!Chill!It's Irvine!" Irvine shouted.Quistis placed her whip back."So jumpy all of a sudden?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Simon," Quistis apologized and sat down at near bench.Irvin followed suit."I think this Trepie is different from the rest.I don't know but he seems…too determined."

"Ha!Well, I think they are all the same, but if you feel this one is any different, I keep a close watch on him then," assured Irvine.He put his arm behind Quistis on the bench.

"I don't want to trouble you, Irvine.I just-"

"It's okay.I'll just make sure that he doesn't find out what I'm doing," Irvine said, standing up."Well should I start now, Quisty?"

"No, you don't have to do anything.It feels wrong, even to a Trepie," Quistis pointed out, but she still sat down."I thought bad about them, but I wouldn't want to be nosing around what they do…it's kinda scary…"

"Okay, so I won't go for your sake, but just to get them off your mind, how 'bout I treat you to something to eat in Balamb?"He held out his hand and put on a charming smile.

"Yeah, I guess I could," Quistis stood up and took his hand."Lead the way!"So the two walked to Irvine's Porsche and drove to Balamb, still not knowing what's going to happen.

A/n: so how did you like it?Good bad?Boring?Interesting?

Simon: How come the people still don't know what's going on.It's kinda pathetic.

A/n: Cuz no one expects it in their water you freakin……freak!

Simon: I resent that!

A/n: yeah whatever.Stupid Trepies.And what kind of name is Simon?!For god sake, SIMON!!Eew.

Simon: well you created me!

A/n: psssssh!!

Simon: go talk to a wall! [leaves]

A/n: [calls out] Now what are you?A Squall fan?!Anyways review!!!


	3. Seeping

Disclaimers: You can take Simon everything else is copyrighted material.  Except the plot, which is, MINE!!!

Not Hyne, It's Quistis

Irvine parked his car in the lot and Quistis placed her book in her bag.  They went to a café and Irvine ordered coffee and strawberry tarts for the both of them.  Quistis read her book while they waited for their order.

"Do you anything else besides reading?" he asked.  He didn't get a respond so he tapped her book.  She jumped.

"Huh?  Oh, I apologize.  What did you say?" she was a bit pink and placed her book back in her bag.  "I guess I was too absorbed in it."

"It's ok.  So what's on your mind?" he leaned back with his arms behind his head.  Quistis leaned on her hands.

"Just that Trepie.  I really wonder why _I_ have a fan club.  Rinoa seems better fit for it.  She has everything," she thought of Squall.  Irvine smirked when he peered at Quistis, who had a dreamy gleam in her eye.

"You mean she has Squall."  Quistis blushed brightly and Irvine chuckled.

"Well, I – er, um, that's out of the question!"  She hid her face behind her hands.  Irvine laughed.

"Don't worry.  Selphie told me that you still have this "thing" for him."  Quistis peeked through the cracks between her fingers.  "She did?"  Irvine nodded.  Quistis dropped her head and it hit the table.  The food arrived.

****

"Thank you for the breakfast, Irvine.  It feels good to have some fresh air from the Garden," Quistis said.  Irvine opened the door for her.

"No, problem.  That's what friends do right?" Irvine winked.  Quistis grinned and sat inside.  

Along the way back, there were three people walking on the road.  One was white, the other blue, and the other one was brown.  As they drove closer, the brown one was limping.  They stopped walking and turned around but didn't get out of the car's way. Quistis was reading her book and didn't really notice until the car stopped.  She looked out the window.

"Why did we stop?" she asked and looked at Irvine, but he stepped out of the car.  Quistis looked ahead and saw Fuujin with a limping Raijin with his arm around her shoulder.  'What are they doing here in the middle of the road?' she thought.  She failed to see the white one with blond hair, for he was talking to Irvine. 

"Fuujin?  Raijin?  Are you alright?" she called as she stepped out.  Her back was facing the other man.  

"NEGATIVE," she shouted.  "COMRADE.  HURT."  Raijin groaned and Fuujin struggled to support his weight.

"T-rexuar, ya know," he winced and pointed to his bleeding leg.  His left leg was soaked in blood and was mangled.  "Got no more potions or cures, ya know."

"Oh, let me help," Quistis said. She stepped forward to his leg and put out her hands.  "I haven't stocked much, and this is the only on I have."  She performed a Cure on him and the bleeding stopped, but the leg was still twisted.  Then Irvine came behind her.

"Fuujin, Raijin, you can come with us back to Garden," he turned around and shouted.  "Come over and help him in!"  Fuujin looked past Irvine and Raijin grunted.

Quistis turned around to see who else but Seifer.  He came over to help his friend and pulled him into the backseat of the car.  Quistis got in and turned around.  She examined Seifer.  'He's somewhat different…' she thought to herself.  Irvine started the engine and they sped towards Balamb Garden.

Let's see what happened while the two were away…

Back to the gang:

Zell is eating hotdogs and chokes for stuffing 5 at one time.  He grabs his cup and is thankful that it is full.  He gulps it all at once.  

"Aaaaaahhh!!  Good thing that Trepe left some…." He stops in mid sentence and starts to blink numerously.  He looks at his hotdogs.  "I better save some for Quistis if she wants any…."

"Huh?  You're SAVING hotdogs?" Selphie burst.  "Since when do you save hotdogs for somebody else?  I know Quistis is our-"

"Because what if there aren't any more hotdogs and Quisty wanted some?" he asked.  Selphie slapped his head.  

"She just went out to eat breakfast!  Remember?  With Irvine?" Selphie stared at Zell like he has gone made.  Zell turned red and frowned.

"Irvine?  What a lucky bastard…" he stood up and left, leaving 14 hotdogs on the table.  He left everybody astonished.  Zell…leaving a table…full of hotdogs…oh…my…god.

"Maybe he got sick from eating the hotdogs," Rinoa concluded.  She stared at the hotdogs.  "But they look perfectly fine to me."  She took a bite of one and chewed and swallowed.  "Pretty good.  Want one Squally?"  She offered one to the cold-eyed gunblader but he refused.

"I'll just have water, kinda thirsty," he got a cup that was left from Simon and drank.  He felt a wave of nausea overflow in him, but it subsided.  A thought of Quistis popped in his head.  He smiled.  But a bit…too smiley.  Selphie's eyes bulged and coughed.

"Rinoa, your boyfriend looks crazy.  He's staring off to space…" Selphie squealed.  Rinoa looked at her boyfriend and indeed, he had a goofy grin smacked on his face.

"Squall!!  Are you okay?!" She scooted closer to him and cupped his face in her hands.  He revolted and stood up.

"Don't touch me!" and he stormed off.  Rinoa looked dumbfounded and looked at Selphie.  Rinoa's eyes brimmed with tears.  Selphie ran over and hugged her.

"Let's wash your face okay?" Selphie suggested and Rinoa nodded, accepting the help from her friend.

…………

Nida and Xu were fixing the Headmaster's air condition.  It was pretty old and refused to work.  They wiped the sweat from their brow.

"Let's take a break, Nida," Xu said.  "Who thought fixing an AC was hard work?"

"Very, since it runs through the whole school," Cid said behind him.  Edea was at his side with lemonade on a try.  "Come and have some lemonade with us.  You guys need a rest!"  Nida and Xu agreed while they drank some lemonade.

"Hmm, this is really good," Nida slurped.  "Compliments to the chef."  He nodded to Edea's direction, thinking it was her who made the drinks.

"Thank you, but I didn't make these refreshments.  There was this nice boy with dark hair who made them for me.  I think his name was Simon?"

…………..

"Hey, you cheated!!" a little boy shouted.  He stood form his chair.  "Gimme my card back cheater!"  

"No way!!" the other boy said.  "Won fair and square!!!

"Square this!" he picked up his glass of water and splashed it on the other kid's face.  

"Arrghh!!!" they started flinging drinks at each other but stopped suddenly.

"Look at this mess!  Quistis Trepe wouldn't wanna live in this condition."

"Right.  Let's clean up!"

………….

"Don't worry Rinoa.  I'm sure he's just……PMSing!" Selphie shrugged.  Rinoa laughed.  She was in Selphie's yellow bathroom, rinsing water into her face.  "Whatever it is, Rinoa, I don't think its about you, okay?"  Rinoa shook for a moment.  Then nodded, then left.

"Oi!!!"  Selphie plopped down on the fluffy bed decorated with chocobos.  She took out a Tylenol and a glass of water. She gulped them down.  She burped and blinked.

"I have a headache.  Maybe Quistis can help me!!"  She ran in pursuit of the blond instructor.

………….

A gardener is watering his plants in the garden.  His wife is sitting on the chair, basking in the sun.  

"Come here, dear husband!!  Let's have a drink of lemonade this nice boy made!"  The man grumbles.

"Now really!!  Don't trust people that just walk up and gives ya something to drink!!  Could be poison ya know!!!"  he waddles over and sits down.  "But I'll just drink it anyway."

……………..

"Damn, I feel like a wuss selling lemonade," mumbled Simon as he poured lemonade and took the gil from a boy.  "But anything to get the whole Garden…..and my mistress."

……………..

"Okay, I'll get Dr. Kadowaki to come here.  Just stay there," Irvine walked out of the car and ran to the Garden.  Fuujin went out too.

"THIRSTY," she notified and walked to the garden.  "Bring some for Raijin too!  He's burning up!" Seifer called out.  That leaves Seifer and Raijin and Quistis.  There was a moment of silence except for Raijin's breathing.

"So where were you guys going?" Quistis asked timidly.  She felt uncomfortable with just being alone with the guy who sided with the sorceress and tried to take over the world and kill them.  Oh yeah she was fine.

"We were going to Garden but Raijin needed to take a piss, so he went to the forest, and a T-Rexuar came and attacked him," Seifer said dully, as if this was a daily routine.  "Just fortunate you dropped by.  What was my dear Instructor doing with that cowboy?  Dropping Squally for Irvine now?" he mocked.

Quistis fumed.  She turned around and glared at him.

"No.  Just needed some fresh air from a Trepie."  Pause.  "Why were you heading for Garden?  Trying to plan an attack?"  Seifer growled.

"No!  I want to become a SeeD…" his voice dropped.

"…oh," she looked down at her shoes.  "Hope you make it." Seifer blinked at her but then Irvine came back with a weird look on his face.  "Doctor Kadowaki is not there, and no one knows where she went.  But lets bring Raijin in though.  Come on – hey weren't there the three of you?" he waved his finger around.

"BEHIND YOU."  Irvine twisted to see Fuujin, beaming and blushing…and looking at Quistis.  She handed a cup of water to Quistis, who took it slowly.  

"Are you ok?  You seem kinda red," she held the cup in her hands, but didn't drink it. Fuujin reddened at the moment of having Ms. Trepe talking to her.  "I – "

"Hey, give to Raijin here," Seifer said and took the cup away and tilted it so the liquid dribbled into Raijin's mouth.  

"Ah.  Thanks, buddy.  Felt really thirsty ya know," Raijin's eyes drifted to Quistis sitting in the front.  "I think I'm dead."  He chuckled.  Seifer rolled his eyes.  "What makes you think that?"  Raijin pointed to Quistis who was staring back.

"I see an angel," he says, reaching out to her.  Quistis blinked momentarily and turned around.  Seifer laughed loudly.

"Ha!  Angel my ass.  It's only dear Instructor Trepe!  Raijin, you are losing it," Seifer laughed.  Irvine tapped on the door.  

"Yeah, Quistis looks like an angel, but right now your buddy needs help.  Get out and lets carry him to the infirmary," Irvine said, opening the door.  Quistis got out and watched the two guys helping Raijin standing up and hopping around on one leg.  Irvine and Seifer at opposite sides of Raijin, supporting him.  

"Use float," suggested Quistis.  Irvine nodded and cast float on the bleeding man.  Raijin glided with ease.  Fuujin smiled.

"CLEVER."  Quistis looked at the blushing Fuujin and shrugged it off.  It seemed pretty weird in particular, but decided that she must liked Raijin to make a praise to her formal Instructor.  

~*~*~*~*~

"Since, the Infirmary is locked, just put him in my room for now until he's better," Irvine told Seifer.  "Just talk to Headmaster first about you becoming a SeeD.  Then you probably would have your own room, as well for your…posse friends."  Seifer nodded and motioned Fuujin to follow.  Raijin was snoring loudly now and Irvine and Quistis sighed.

"Hmm.  Hope Seifer has his room quickly because I'm not going to sleep in the same room with him," Irvine muttered.  "Hope he's a tidy person."


	4. Zell

Disclaimers: Bite me  :p

A/n: Don't flame because I'll flame you back  ^_~

Not Hyne, It's Quistis

Quistis left Irvine to watch Raijin incase he woke up.  ("I'm telling you!  My room is my sanctuary and I'm not going to leave it when some……baboon is snoozing here!")  She strode down to Rinoa's room, hopefully to ask her to heal Raijin.  She knocked.  No answer.  Knocked again.  There was a bark at the door, and she only assumed that it was Angelo.

"Quistis!!"  Quistis looked over to see Rinoa running to her.  "Hi!  I've been wanting to talk to you."  She panted.  Quistis considered Rinoa as a friend, but always turned away when she and Squall were together.  Squall…the thought of Squall made her think she couldn't offer anything to him.  Rinoa opened him up and filled his life with happiness and love.  While Quistis filled him with lessons and books.

"I gotta talk to you about Squall.  He was hostile to me this morning.  I don't know if…if…" she broke down sobbing [a/n: she hasn't been affected yet].  "What if he's going to break up with me?  What did I do wrong?"  Quistis patted her on the back.  

"It's okay Rinoa.  I don't think its anything you did, he really loves you," Quistis said, rubbing Rinoa's back.  It pained her to say that.  That Squall loves Rinoa.  She wished she could say Squall loves Quistis, me.

"I guess he woke up with a bad start.  Don't worry about it.  It'll pass away," Quistis assured.  Rinoa wiped her tears and nodded.  "Okay.  I'm just over reacting.  Thanks Quisty."  She walked away and waved bye.

_Damn I forgot to ask her for some cures!_  But Rinoa was out of sight already.  Quistis strode down the halls to find Selphie, or Zell or Squall.  But instead she only found Seifer.

"Hey Seifer!" she called for his attention.  He turned around.  "Seifer, have you seen Selphie, Zell, or Squall?"  Seifer shrugged.  "Haven't seen anybody today.  Hey I got my room.  I'm sending Fuujin to tell Irvine to move Raijin."  Quistis nodded.  

"Good, okay.  Well I haven't found any cures for Raijin yet.  Mind helping out?"  He smiled.  

"Already did.  I asked Cid for some Elixir."  He waved the bottle in his hand.  "Let's go wait for them in my new room."

So the two walked and reached his room, as well as Raijin, Fuujin, and Irvine.  

"Here's an elixir. When you feel better here's ya room.  You too Fuu," Seifer yawned and tossed them their keys.

"Great! Now my room is safe!" Irvine sighed.

"Ya, thanks, ya know," mumbled Raijin as he stepped outside.  Fuujin followed.

"Now, if you guys go out, I'm going to sleep," Seifer yawned.  He threw himself on the bed and it bounced under his weight.  He leaned up on his elbows and winked.  "Unless the lovely Instructor would like to join me?"  He smirked at Quistis's reaction as she frowned and stormed out the room.  Irvine exited as well, rolling his eyes.  Seifer rolled on his side and closed his eyes for a peaceful rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irvine escorted Quistis to her dorm room, saying that a gentleman always make sure that the lady is safe.  Quistis laughed in response.

"Thank you Irvine, but it's not like I'm in trouble," she said as she entered the room.  Irvine leaned on the doorframe and tipped his cowboy hat.

"Doesn't matter, s'been a pleasure walking," Irvine winked.  Quistis rolled her eyes and placed her keys on the table near the door.  "Yeah, whatever."  She was closing the door when Selphie stopped it.

"Heya Quisty!  I have a headache and I was wondering if you can help me with it?" Selphie was bubbly as usual, but a headache?

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure this gentleman," pointing to Irvine, "will help you out of it.  I have papers to grade right now, sorry ok?"  She closed the door.

Irvine held out his arm and Selphie stared at him, then linked it with hers.  "I don't have a headache anymore.  I'll see you later Irvy!"  She dashed down the hall to her room.  The cowboy walked alone to his dorm.  [sniff sniff]

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, done!" breathed Quistis.  She cracked her neck and stood up to stretch.  "A bath feels good now…" she sauntered to the bathroom and undressed, about to turn the water on, but then there was a knock on the door.  She groaned, pulling a peach fuzzy robe on and walked to the door.  It was Zell.

"Oh hi Zell.  Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked politely, when she really wanted that bath.

"Oh, if it isn't much of your time, could you help me with my studies.  I'm having some trouble with uh…algebra," he mumbled, scratching his toe to the ground.  He flushed at seeing Quistis in a bathrobe.  "But you are having your shower, so uh, I'll come back another time…" he turned around, still red in the face.  Quistis touched his shoulder.

"No, it's okay.  Your studies are important.  I don't want any of my friends failing a class.  Just let me change first ok?"  Zell nodded and walked in, observing her room.  Quistis walked to the bathroom and pulled a long tee over he head that reached to her knees.  Feeling lazy, she didn't bother to put any shorts on since it was just Zell.  Decent honest Zell, that wouldn't get any _thoughts_ into his head.  Yet she failed to notice his face getting a deep crimson shade.  She sat on the bed and motioned Zell to sit down too, only he stiffened when he sat, red all over.

"Okay, what part of algebra are you having difficulties on?" she opened the book he brought along and flipped through some pages.  Zell took the book and closed it.  Quistis looked at him.

"Zell, wha-"

"Quistis, I didn't come here to ask help on my algebra.  I'm doing great in it, I just want to tell you, tell you…I just…I love you Quistis!" he took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, Quistis's eyes opened wide.  She broke it and edged away.  

"Zell?!" she gaped in disbelief.  "I-"

"Please Quistis, I think of you all night and day.  You're constant and don't tell me its just a foolish crush!  I know I love you and I hope you can return the same to me, please?" he held her hands with one and wrapped his other arm around her slim waist.  Quistis stood up.  

"I-I'm sorry Zell.  I cannot love you like that.  I mean, I do love you, but the l-love I have for you is like a friend, or a-a brother.  I love someone else…" she trailed off there, she doesn't want anyone to know who she loves.  

"Forget him!  You deserve a better person, you deserve me!" he cried.  He went on his knees.  "Pleas Quistis, I really love you. I always have!"

"I am really sorry Zell, but you'll find someone who you'll love, ok?" she sighed.  She rubbed her temples.  "Please, Zell, please go now."  Zell's faced dropped and he ambled to her door.  

"Please rethink this Quistis, you and I are meant for each other…" he exited but stopped when he saw her keys.  Without Quistis looking, he swiped it and closed the door.

Quistis closed her eyes shut thinking hard.  Zell is a very nice guy.  He was always true to others and honest, caring too, but he's like a brother to Quistis.  She never felt the same way to him as he felt for her.  And when did he start to fall for Quistis?  He never showed any sign.  Yes, it must be a little crush, nothing more.  Quistis laid down and decided to forget the bath.  She hoped that it was only a dream.


	5. Old Fart

Disclaimers: All rights reserved, just like parking spaces

A/u: More reviews!!! I thrive on them!!!  More means chapters!!  But I'm not getting any!!  You dick heads!  [Sorry sorry sorry!  Just review!!!]

Not Hyne, It's Quistis

Irvine and Squall were waiting for Zell in the Training Area [a/n: don't get any thoughts!].  It was there night out to chill and fight; a buddy-buddy thing.  [a/n: o_O?]  When they finally saw the energetic blonde dashing towards them, Zell was grinning like a fool.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Squall asked.  He quirked an eyebrow.

"Probably he found an all-night hotdog stand," Irvine shrugged.  They waited for Zell's answer.  He grinned widely.  

"You'll never believe it!" he huffed.  He ran inner to the forest.  "Come on let's fight and I'll talk about it!"

\*/

"You know, Squall, he seems…too energetic tonight."  Squall nodded, as they saw Zell punch down a T-rexuar by himself.  "Okay, Zell spill the beans."

"Okay okay!" he said grinning.  "Before I came here, I was at Quistis's room!!"  He punched the air.  Irvine's expression was "so?" while's Squall was giving Zell a death glare.  _Lucky bastard_ he thought about Zell.

"SO?  What's great about that?" Irvine yawned.  "Was it your first time in a girls' room?"  Zell ignored him and Squall paid attention to Zell.

"She was only wearing a nightshirt!  And I kissed her!!  Super!!" he jumped in the air.  Irvine's eyes became big and Squall tried to strangle the jumping Zell.

"You kissed her?!  Did she like…returned it?" Irvine asked.  He was taken back with Zell's news.  _She must have slapped him_.  Zell shook his head.  His happiness dropped.  

"She broke it, told me that she loved someone else…not me," he frowned and started to jab the air again.  "I'm gonna whoop that guy's ass!  I think she deserves better, that she and I were meant for each other!"  Irvine burst out laughing.  

"Really Zell?  Hahahaha!  That is hilarious, but I think its obvious that she likes a certain, ahem, gunblader," he snickered and covered his mouth.  Zell stomped the ground and stormed off to the dorms.  

"I'm gonna kill you Seifer!!" he shouted.  Squall followed, hoping to get his share off beating up the blond gunblader.  Irvine slapped his forehead and morning's light cracked through.

\*/

Seifer snored loudly in his stiff bed until there were bashing sounds on his door.

"What the hell?!  Is there an earthquake?" he snapped out from his erotic dream of girls.  He sat still in his bed clad in black boxers until the door finally gave way and a blur of blonde was on him, never the less, beating the hell out of him.

"I can't believe she chooses you!!  You ungrateful son of a bitch!  Quistis deserves better!!!  Take this you piece of shit!" the blur said.  Seifer was squirming underneath, trying to avoid the hits.  He was straddled between this stranger's legs so he couldn't move.  Until someone pulled him off.  

"That's enough Zell!!" ordered a cool voice.  Seifer quickly sat up.  _Zell?  The HELL!!!??_  He saw the tattooed blonde glowing red from anger, still in fighting stance.  Seifer rubbed his jaw.  It hurts painfully and he pondered how chicken wuss could do damage.  He looked over to see the tall stoic man holding back Zell.

"Thanks Squall.  Don't know what got into him, but-"

"Just shut up! It's my turn!!" Squall growled and drew out his gunblade.  "Eat this!" [a/n: I would pay lots to hear Squall say that.]

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Seifer jumped back as his rival's blade sliced his bed between his legs.  "Dammit!  What the hell is your problem?" Seifer reached behind his bed and pulled out his Hyperion.  A fight broke out and the commotion brought students awake.  They oohed and awed as the battle continued in Seifer's bedroom and articles of furniture were sliced and diced.

\*/

Quistis woke up without sleepiness edging at her mind because of that incident last night.  _Oh, Hyne, it was like a Trepie's mind.  Just like that time…_  She decided not to think about Trepies since it would only lead her thoughts to that new one.  Simon was it?  What kind of name is that?  Simon?!  Yuck [a/n: sorry to all those Simons out there!]  Quistis still felt there was something…bad and sneaky about him.  Her thoughts went back to last night.  Zell would have never done that with Quistis.  She was his friend, a sisterly kind of friend.  This episode confused the Instructor greatly and finally settled it as a weird dream.  Yes, the grading papers have gone to her head.  It never happened.  It never did and never will.

Great thing today was a Sunday, she can do whatever she wanted since she got the papers done.

[knock knock]

Was that the door?

[knock, knock, knock]

It sounded more urgent so she hastily got up and placed a robe on, just in case.  She opened the door and saw a group of students.

"Miss Trepe, mam!" they saluted for no apparent reason.  Quistis was baffled.

"Uh, at ease," she said and the cadets dropped their salute.  "Is something the matter for this wake up call?"  She wanted to hint that she wanted to be alone.

"Our apologies, mam!  There is a fight down in the male dorm.  Both opponents are armed with weapons.  They are breaking rule #69: fighting of any kind are prohibited in dorms."  They stood still until the information was slowly processed into Quistis's mind.

"A fight?  Very well, I will see to it.  Just, uh, try to prevent it if possible," she mumbled.  This was not her Sunday.  The cadets stood still without movement.  Quistis waved her hand.  "Dismissed…" she closed the door.  She blew out air and went to the bathroom and rapidly dressed, brushed her teeth and swooped up her hair in a minute.  She stormed out of her room with her whip and potions.  

"Excellent," a voice said in the shadows.

\*/

"What the hell are you ranting about Leonhart?!" Seifer huffed.  They have been battling in the small room since crowds blocked the door.  The room was filled with heat and rubble laid about.  The rivals panted and Zell was forgotten.

"Don't act stupid, Almasy!  Why did you have to take her away?!"  Squall swung again and Seifer blocked.  He was getting tired and fighting in his room was getting dense.

"For Hyne's sake, dammit, who??!!" Seifer yelled and kicked Squall to the floor.  Like de ja vu again, Seifer was about to add another scar until Zell punched him.  Now Seifer was on the floor with his Hyperion flung out of reach on the chopped up bed.  Zell and Squall towered over him, anger flaming through their eyes.

A crack was heard and a surviving lamp burst.  The three turned to see the blonde Instructor reeling back her whip.

"Now that I have your attention, what the hell is going on?!" her eyes wide at the destroyed area.  "Well?" she cracks her whip.  "Explain.  The three of you."

"Quistis - !" Seifer heaved.

"That's INSTRUCTOR Quistis to you, lapdog!" Zell sneered.  Quistis shot him a look and he coward behind Squall, muttering apologies.

"Quistis, I'm so glad you came!  These two messed up my room, tried to kill me, messed up my room, and tried to kill me!!" Seifer sputtered.  Quistis looked at him, still dressed in black boxers, and looked away, a bit red.  She glanced at the room, Zell [who winked], and then Squall, gazing a bit longer at him.

"I will have to see you to the headmaster for your reprimand, so if you please follow me before anything else happens!"  She turned to Squall.  "Commander, I am most surprised at you!"  Zell shot Squall a death glare and snorted.  Squall seemed to be happy.  Being yelled at by the most beautiful teacher of the whole Garden.  No, of the whole world.

\*/

"Is Headmaster Cid available right now?" Quistis asked Xu.  The brunette looked up from her desk.

"Yes!!  Yes of course!!  You may see him right now!" Xu stood up and opened the doors for them.  

"Thank you."  Xu smiled widely.  "Anything for you Quistis."  Quistis gave a strange look and motioned for the boys to go into the office.  

"Sir!" Quistis saluted.  Seifer, still in boxers, Squall and Zell filed behind her, also giving the headmaster their salutes.

"Please, no formalities!  It's a Sunday and I want to spend my weekend just being me.  Now is there something that you need?"

"Indeed.  These three were fighting in a dorm room with weapons."

"MY room to be exact.  And I didn't do anything to provoke them!" Seifer protested.  Quistis rolled her eyes.  "Anyways, they were breaking a rule.  And –"

"Rules were made to be broken!"

"Stop interrupting Seifer!" Quistis scolded.  "Anyways, Sir-"

"Just call me Cid, Quistis."

"Um, yes, uh, Cid.  They broke rule #69-" Quistis heard snickers from Seifer and Zell.  "Rule #69 and they have to receive their demerits or suspension.  But this matter is more than that because the practically tore and demolished the room, destroying Garden property, rule #13."

Cid gazed at Quistis's lips moving as she spoke.  He tore away and looked at the boys.

"I am truly surprised at all of your actions.  I wouldn't think Garden has turned into a hellhole.  I must think about this right now, so please leave.  Not you Quistis.  I want to talk to you."  The three men left and Quistis was standing alone.  _Something strange is going on.  I have been to Cid's office alone numerous times, so why do I feel scared and nervous?_

"Quistis, come closer, I'm not going to bite," Cid said.  "Unless you want me too," he whispered.

"Excuse me!!??!!" The statement took Quistis back.  Cid stood up and walked over to the shocked Instructor.

"Don't get mad.  Make yourself comfortable, relax."  He brushed his hand against Quistis's arm.  She flinched and backed away.

\*/

Seifer lagged behind Squall and Zell, who paid no attention to him.  When he was sure Xu was gone for a break, he went back to Cid's doors.  He didn't like the sound of his voice when he talked to Quistis when he left.  It sounded…perverted.  _Yeah, like an old fart would get horny off a teacher._  He placed his ear to the door, hoping to listen something.  Indeed he did.

_"Headmaster!!!  Get away from me!!"_

_"Quistis!  Stop running around my office and come to me!!"_

_"No!  I said back off!!"_

_"[crash]"_

_"[thump]"_

_"At last…my master would be most pleased, but I want her to be mine first…"_

_The fuck?!_  Seifer kicked the door open.  Cid was holding Quistis by the arms and she was lying on her side unconscious with a bleeding cut on her forehead.  A broken chair laid beside her.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Seifer roared.  He ran to Quistis but Cid blocked him.

"She is mine right now, you have no right to interfere," Cid placed his hand up but that didn't stop Seifer.

"You perverted bastard!" Seifer slapped Cid and the old man went down to the floor.  Quistis was still out cold.  Seifer picked up Quistis in his arms and ran out.

"Damn!  He is not infected yet.  Seifer…" hissed the shadowed figure.  "That old man almost got her for me…"

\*/

"And don't you just love the way Quistis yells at those idiotic students when they interrupt her classes?  It is so…so…"

"Normal, very, VERY normal!  Geez, Selph, what's with all these Quistis topics?  Is it Quistis week?" Irvine lowered his hat as he reclined on the plushy yellow sofa.

"Hmm, no, but there should be!  I'm going to call the committee to make one right away!" Selphie grinned widely and skipped out the door, leaving the cowboy alone in her room.

"…I was just joking…" he mumbled, but found out that she had left when he lift up his hat.  He sighed and trudged out of the room.  It used to be fun, hanging with his best friend talking about what ever happens in the Garden, but now, Selphie is constant at Quistis.

"Strange, how very strange," he said to himself, walking down the hall.  "Maybe I should ask Quistis to see what's going on."  He walked a few more steps and found a few people at her door.

"S'cuse me, but I hafta see my friend, so if ya don't mind getting out of the way," Irvine said to them.  "I appreciate it."

"Well, Quistis doesn't seem to be in there, because she's not answering to us!" blurted one.  Irvine rolled his eyes.

"Well, let me try, maybe she's busy."  _Trying to get away from you guys, that is._  He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  "Quistis?  It's me Irvine!"  No answer.  Not even a rustle.  Hmm, maybe she isn't there.  He shook his head and left.

He walked to the cafeteria, hoping to catch the blond Instructor buying coffee or tea.  

"Why are you talking about that Instructor like she's some god?!  We are supposed to be loyal to Rinoa!"  Irvine turned his head to the table behind him.  They seemed to be arguing.  

"Yeah!  She's right you know!  Why are you turning into a Trepie all of a sudden?  Quistis did this!  Quistis did that!  I saw Quistis sitting down!  Quistis is late for her class!  Blah, blah Quistis!" a brunette scolded her friend.  The other friend nodded.

"Well excuse me if I think differently!" she sighed.  "We are best friends!  Let's talk this over water."

"Whatever, make mine a coke."

"NO!!  Just water…"

"…whatever."

\*/

"Damn you Fujin!  Wake up!" Seifer hollered out and knocked on the door.  He didn't want to attract students, but he did anyways.  A guy wearing boxers carrying an unconscious, not to mention bleeding girl it very hard not to draw attention.

The door creaked open  with the albino rubbing her eyes and yawning, then she was shoved out of the way.

"PROBLEM?" she said while she slammed the door in the many people's faces.  Seifer placed Quistis on Fujin's bed and sat down

"Hey, could you get me some towels?  And probably a potion?" Seifer asked.  Fujin nodded and rushed to her bathroom and brought out the items.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she stood next to Quistis and wiped the blood away with the cloth.

Seifer shrugged.  "Just an old fart."  He stood up.  "I'm going to go to Raijin's to see if he has any spare clothing.  Answer the door to no one."

Hey!!  I would appreciate it if you review this story or I'm going to stop writing!


	6. Where?

Disclaimers: All rights reserved.

_Wake up…_ someone was calling in her mind.  It throbbed.  _Wake up, Instructor!_  Who was calling Quistis?  She didn't want to open her eyes.  It was too painful.  Her head felt like a truck had hit it, no, make that a Garden.  

_Open your eyes!  Yes, open them…_ she commanded herself.  No the pain was back.  She couldn't do anything about it.  Until someone opened it for her.

"Instructor!!  Can you hear me??  Are you alive?!" a callused hand stretched her eyelid up wide open.  Quistis's blue eye saw Raijin screaming in her eye.  Ouch.

"Ow!" Quistis shouted.  Her gloved hand shot out and slapped the intruder's grasp.  She rubbed her stretched eye tenderly.  "I'm not deaf you know!" she snapped.

Raijin stepped back and muttered apologies, his face reddened on his dark skin.  Fuujin shook her head as her friend sat down on the chair next to Seifer.  Seifer chuckled.  

"Where I am?" Quistis asked.  It was more like a demand rather.  

"MY ROOM." Fuujin supplied her answer.    Quistis was gingerly touched her forehead, finding it wrapped in bandages.

"Saved you in time," Seifer said.  Quistis stared at him confusingly.  

"Huh?"

"Cid.  That guy was about to kill you.  Don't you remember anything?"

"…no."  Quistis knew that was a lie, she wasn't sure if the others will but it.  But it looks like they had.  She could recall the miserable event when Cid tried to attack her, but not kill her.  What he did was not murderous attempt.  It made her shudder and scared of what he could have done, if not for Seifer.

"How long have I slept?" she asked, getting up and stretched.  "I feel so stiff."

"You slept three days, ya know?" Raijin said, rather proudly.  "We watched ya until you woke up!"

"Three DAYS??!!" Quistis gasped.  How many lessons has she missed?  It would be considered ditching, a rule of #27.  She certainly couldn't have that, being an Instructor she had to set an example for her students.  She ran out the door quickly without explaining to the three.

\*/

Simon was not happy.  One of his followers had tried to take Quistis as his own.  This displeased him very much.  So Cid had to go, left him in the pond of the Training Area.  The old man couldn't even swim, less ado fight.  No one knew his absence, they wouldn't really give much for the headmaster since everyone was focused on Quistis.  Ah yes, Quistis.  Being a student in her class, he was disappointed like the rest of the class when she didn't appear.  Now a raven-haired girl that no one seemed to concentrate on was teaching the lesson.  Her looks weren't matched for a sophisticated appearance like Quistis, but her playful charms made her class even despise her more.  She hasn't noticed though.  Rinoa always thought teaching was a drag, with students making harsh comments and running wild.  She wondered how her friend could take it.  Rinoa had turned the Junction class into a simple study hall.

Simon glared at his tutorial hard.  He didn't like the idea that Quistis was missing, it worried him to much that she could have found out his fiend plan, fled to another Garden and told them about the infected Balamb.  Then things would turn out ugly.  No, this was not something he wanted.  He sighed heavily and crumbled a piece of paper into a ball.  He threw it at Miss Heartilly.

"Ack!  Who threw that?!" Rinoa stood up fuming.  "Stand up!"  Simon lazily got up.  "Do you have a reason for throwing this?!"

Simon yawned.  "Yes.  I called you three times to go to the bathroom, but you never replied."  The class muffled their cackles and laughs in their hands.  Being the lead Trepie no one would sell him out.  Poor Rinoa, she couldn't blame the kid.  She was buy reading the Timber Maniacs she brought and was sorry she didn't pay attention to the classroom.  Rinoa nodded, believing his false story and Simon slumped out the door.  He was bored and went to the bathroom.  He relieved himself there, but didn't return to class.  Then he ran into Raijin.

"Watch it, dumbass," he snapped.  Raijin bowed apologetically and his face brightened.

"Quistis is staying in Fuujin's room, ya know!" he reported.  Simon grabbed Raijin by the collar.  For a man smaller than Raijin, he managed to lift him up with ease.  Raijin was scared.

"What?!"

"Uh, S-Seifer brought her in, after Cid's at-t-tack!" he was shaking.  "We helped and she's alive, I mean, conscious ya know!"  He winced as Simon gripped harder.

"Where?!" Simon roared.

"Fuujin's room!!  But she-!"  Raijin choked out.  He was thrown to the floor before he could say anything more.

TBC!!

A/N: Oh my god you know what happened?! My cat threw up on my disk!!  My god damned disk with a complete chapter of this!!  I have to rewrite it again!!!  Nooooooo!!! I'll post up the next part later.  I need to yell at my cat.  Dammit!! I wished I posted this chapter earlier before my cat puked on it!!!  [loud curses]

Review


	7. They Know It

I've got nowhere to go.  Everything seems different now, Quistis thought.  Everyone is in class right now and if I show up late, what impression would the students take?  The troubled instructor sat on the bench in front of the center fountain.  The water trickled and its pattern reflected off the walls.  It was quite relaxing.  Unknown to her, the whole Garden was contaminated with the Trepie disease.  Except for Irvine, Seifer, and Rinoa.  They have been lucky to not drink the water.  Rinoa doesn't seem to notice though.  She drinks Slim Fast to keep her shape.  Irvine is somewhat suspicious that everybody was offered water, he had been offered more than he could count.  Seifer, well he doesn't give really.  The Trepies are terrified of him.  Speaking of which…

"What are you doing out here?  I thought you would be teaching classes when you left," a sneer voice came.  Quistis didn't bother to turn and didn't catch the sarcasm hinted in the man's voice.

"I don't want to storm in there being missing for some time.  My students would not think me as a great model," Quistis said glumly.  "And I'm punishing myself for this.  I feel awful, really."  She hung her head low.

"Bullshit, take a day off.  Hyne, don't be so…" Seifer paused for a moment.  He decides to sit down next to her.  "Listen Quistis, I don't know what Cid was going to do to you, but I have a pretty good idea.  I think you should take a couple of days off.  Some guy just tried to attack you, dammit."  Quistis smiled at his effort to make her carefree, relaxed.  When was the time when someone had done that to her?

"Yes."  Quistis lifted her head up.  "I think you are quite right.  But I'm planning to go back teaching tomorrow.  I've made my mind up to go to Balamb for just today.  I haven't had any free time as much."  She stood up to leave.  "Thank you Seifer."  He smiled back at her.  "I never thought you'd be kind and caring."

"Instructor, you're hurting me," he mocked, placing a hand over his heart.  Quistis smiled in return and walked away.  Seifer took in a comfortable sitting position, his ankle resting atop of his opposite leg.  Quistis, he thought.  Why haven't I noticed earlier?  Squall's an ass to drop her like that.

"What are you doing out of class?"

Seifer looked up to see the new kid.

"Oh, nothing.  Just talking to the Instructor."

"Quistis??!!  Where is she?  Tell me now!!"  Simon quickly paced towards the sitting Seifer.  Seifer waved his hand in the air.

"She left."  Simon glared at him.

"Where?!"  Seifer shrugged.  He knew where, but he wasn't going to spoil Quistis's day.  Simon's face was turning rather purple and advanced at Seifer.  Seifer gasped at the amazing strength as he was being lifted by a mere guy smaller than he was.  In fact, Seifer was hovering above the Garden's water fountain.  Seifer also starting gasping and gagging as Simon's grip tighten at his collar.

"Tell me WHERE!!!!" the angered leader roared.  Seifer struggled to free his neck with his open hands and he stared to gurgle.  Impatient and blinded by anger, Simon threw Seifer into the cooling fountain.  When Seifer reached the surface taking in huge breaths of air, Simon had already disappear.

"What the hell is that guy doing?!" he muttered as he hoisted himself up.

"I'd like to know that as well."  Seifer turned to see Irvine standing a few meters ahead.  The cowboy walked, his boots echoing in the halls with the rippling waters.  "Seifer, I might have an idea what the new guy might be doing."

"What?  It involves Quistis huh?  That bastard Trepie."  Seifer smoothed out his wet clothes.  "So what's his plan, so you say."  By now, students were exiting through the halls, meaning that the period was over.

"It's not safe to talk anymore.  I'll meet you in Balamb," Irvine said in a low voice.  As he walked away, Seifer looked around by what he meant "not safe."  To him, Garden was probably the safest place.  But in a new light right now, it seems different.  The students were all staring at him as they walk by.  Giving him a sneer, a dark look of some sort.  His mind was spinning as he started to walk away.  Indeed from everywhere he turned everyone was glaring at him.  He turned his head this way and that.  Where is that Irvine?!  He bumped into someone.  He looked down at the small girl still standing.  Bright green eyes were staring defiantly back.

"Oh, sorry Selphie," he said.  She dismissed him and walked past by him.  She slowed down her pace for a second to whisper, "You just watch your back."  Then she returned to her normal gait.  Seifer stood there stunned as students filed by.  Had he just heard the happiest girl on Earth _threatening_ him?  He quickly made his way to the parking lot and got in his car.

Irvine knows something, he said to himself.  Why haven't I noticed this change.  He started the engine but something forced itself to the side window.  He yelped and turned his head to see Rinoa panting.

"Seifer!" she gasped.  "Open the door please!  I need to get out of this place.  Something's terribly wrong!"

TBC


End file.
